


squid ink

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Guro, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Random & Short, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: not even a walk home is safe.





	squid ink

**Author's Note:**

> finally wrote something,,, my brain hurts, but anws, i might make this into a series of yk,, aliens and gore but not sure. gonna write a 2nd chapter when it feels right. might be tomorrow or next year. who knows?

it was dark. 

which, in itself, was a cliché, but he didn't think much of it. all he wanted to do was go home and finally eat; his mind numb from trying to drill y=mx+b into Michael's head. of course, he loved tutoring other kids, but he really hated how slow Michael seemed to be. he had to take longer with him, explain more, and in the end his head always felt like it was going to explode, either from anger or pure, red frustration. 

usually the street lights would be on on his way home, but tonight, very strangely, they weren't. he wasn't afraid, mostly just tired, and if any idiot decided to come up and harass him he would definitely put an end to them. 

tonight was not the night. 

to clear his mind a little, he decided to look up at the stars and possibly ask god why he decided giving him this shitty life, instead of, well, giving it to someone who really deserved it. like some of the rich, maybe? just a suggestion. 

he mentally chuckled at a meme he remembered from twitter ("eat the rich!") and continued on his way, pushing down the eerie feeling that crept it's way into his mind and forced goosebumps along his skin. he wouldn't be frightened; he wouldn't be scared.

and anyway, there was nothing, absolutely nothing, lurking in the shadows. he didn't even feel the presence of god. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hope u enjoyed. was thinking about venom, then about aliens and then about call of duty so here we are. planning to write more soon, i think! 
> 
> tumblr: 4stardom (too lazy to link)


End file.
